


Оседлать быка

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Size Difference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Железный Бык и Инквизитор нашли общий язык и теперь проверяют, сможет ли он довести их до постели</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оседлать быка

**Author's Note:**

> текст написан до выхода "Инквизиции"

В военных крепостях не принято спать до полудня. Утренние построения, марши, поднятия флага — всё зависит от того, какие порядки и идеалы царят в мире, стране и голове конкретного начальника гарнизона, но уж что-нибудь будет непременно.  
Скайхолд ничем не отличался от других крепостей в этом вопросе.  
Глава Инквизиции считал, что через час после рассвета все должны быть на ногах и заняты делом — за редким исключением в виде раненных и больных, а также отправляющихся на ночные задания. К такому представлению о дисциплине все относились по-разному, но прямо спорить никто не пытался. Танассан Лавеллан был демонски упрям, и если что-то вбивал в свою рыжую остроухую башку, то проще было убедить дерево, что оно растёт не там, где ему следует, чем Инквизитора — что его решение требует пересмотра.  
По крайней мере, дерево всегда можно просто срубить, взяв топор поострее. Срубить же Инквизитора пытались многие, да что-то ни у кого пока не получилось.  
В горах утро наступает рано, но в час, когда Железный Бык вышел на пустой плац, темнота ночи только-только сменилась быстро светлеющими серыми сумерками. В этом выморочном свете не сразу обнаружилось, что плац не совсем пуст.  
Ну, точнее не сразу обнаружилось бы — если бы Бык не знал точно, к кому пришёл.  
Танассан разминался, выполняя незнакомый наёмнику даже приблизительно комплекс, навскидку ориентированный на гибкость. На выдающуюся, определённо незаурядную гибкость. Как раз сейчас Инквизитор медленно выходил из «мостика» на руки. Постоял немного вниз головой — некоторые рыжие пряди доставали до прибитой десятками солдатских ног травы — и сместил вес тела, оторвал одну руку от земли и начал поднимать её до положения «параллельно горизонту».  
Лавеллан был обнажён до пояса, и в свете наступающего утра можно было отчётливо разглядеть сухие напряжённые мышцы спины. Несмотря на прохладный ветерок, по коже Инквизитора стекал пот. Видимо, он разминался уже давно и довольно активно.  
Бык с интересом ожидал, решится ли Танассан перенести упор только на пальцы левой руки. Он бы не удивился — он-то знал, что эти пальцы только по сравнению с лапищами самого Быка могли показаться маленькими и слабыми. Не так давно Инквизитор, вынужденный вступить в ближний бой в крайне невыгодной позиции, так ткнул этими самыми пальцами в глаза противнику, что тот сдох без любых дополнительных усилий. В отличие от многих человеческих магов, долиец Лавеллан уделял должное внимание физической подготовке и навыкам ближнего боя.  
В частности, именно поэтому его порой можно было найти на плацу до рассвета.  
Не то чтоб Бык часто ходил сюда полюбоваться. Но иногда ходил, да. Несмотря на репутацию любителя сугубо простых радостей жизни, он был не дурак поглазеть на красивое.  
Глазеть на Танассана было приятно. Он отлично смотрелся на плацу, в зале совета, во главе отряда. Ещё лучше — за трактирным столом, с пенящейся кружкой у локтя и веером карт в руке, прикрывающей хитрую ухмылку. И ещё лучше — в бою, кося врагов с яростью и нескрываемым наслаждением, импонирующим Быку как ничто иное.  
Некоторое время назад главарь наёмников задумался, не лучше ли всего будет смотреться Лавеллан в его койке, поверх одеяла, с ногами врозь. И что-то подсказывало ему, что мысли Инквизитора по крайней мере изредка крутятся в том же направлении.  
Может, основной подсказкой были наглые взгляды долийца. А может — то как, выпив совсем немного — меньше, чем ему действительно требовалось — он принимался хвататься за приятеля как бы теряя равновесие и интимным тоном просить дать потрогать рога.  
Железный Бык покинул кунари достаточно давно. Он отлично знал, как выглядит грубый флирт — да что уж там, он любил грубый флирт.  
Лавеллан таки поднялся на пальцах, но ненадолго, и вскоре, тщательно выполнив предыдущие элементы в обратном порядке, встал на ноги и медленно потянулся, подняв руки над головой. В левой ладони на миг мелькнул потусторонний зелёный свет.  
— Бессонница? — Железный Бык подошёл ближе.  
Танассан пожал плечами и не торопясь обернулся. Татуированное лицо немного раскраснелось, но дышал он удивительно ровно.  
— Сам-то чего подскочил? — спросил он чуточку хрипло, словно с момента пробуждения ещё ни с кем не заговаривал. Наверняка так и было.  
— Рассветом горным решил полюбоваться, — Бык протянул ему флягу. — Дай, думаю, выйду да посмотрю, о чём мне позавчера полдня талдычил мой дорогой друг Лавеллан.  
Танассан принял флягу, свинтил крышку и, убедившись, что внутри вода, сделал маленький глоток, после чего отдал флягу Быку, показывая, что ещё не закончил свою тренировку.  
— И как тебе горный рассвет? — он с места опустился наземь, несколько раз вдумчиво вдохнул и выдохнул, потянулся назад, вперёд, в стороны, затем начал медленно, с предельным контролем над движением каждой мышцы скручиваться в позу, даже отдалённо не напоминающую что-то естественное с точки зрения эльфийской анатомии.  
Бык беззастенчиво уставился на диковинное зрелище. Он как-то видал выступление акробатов: так вот, те за деньги делали менее впечатляющие вещи, чем Лавеллан сейчас — просто так.  
— Солнце ещё не взошло, но вид отличный, — бодро отрапортовал наёмник. — Тут ты был прав. Знаешь, вот насчёт этой позы — если я сейчас дёрну тебя за руки, ты завяжешься узлом. И, возможно, у тебя треснет спина.  
Эльф поднял лицо от земли и шкодливо ухмыльнулся. После чего как-то по-особенному вдохнул, выдохнул — и потянулся руками вперёд.  
И завязался узлом. По крайней мере, так это выглядело.  
— Ладно! — развёл руками Бык. — Готов признать — ты самый гибкий сукин сын, какого я только видел. Гибче ужа. Удобное, наверное, свойство в самых разных жизненных ситуациях.  
Лавеллан медленно распутался, поднялся на ноги и встал перед наёмником, продолжая ухмыляться.  
— О, — поднял ногу, демонстрируя завидную растяжку, и аккуратно упёр ступню в плечо Быку. Качнулся вперёд и с беззаботным видом пошевелил пальцами ноги. — Ты даже не представляешь!  
— Предполагается, что я расценю это как-то иначе, чем нескромное предложение нырнуть в койку? — поинтересовался Железный Бык, всей пятернёй берясь за прижавшееся к нему худое бедро. — Потому что обычно чьи-то ноги оказываются у меня на плечах только в двух случаях — во втором случае я везу тебя на себе, потому что ты, видите ли, пьян и идти самостоятельно отказываешься.  
— Сейчас-то я совершенно трезв, — заметил Инквизитор, благосклонно жмурясь в ответ на изучающие пожатия в ближайших окрестностях бедра. — И если ты расценишь моё нескромное предложение как-то иначе, я сильно удивлюсь и решу, что весь твой предыдущий интерес мне примерещился. А мне, учти, крайне редко мерещится внимание здоровенных мужиков с елдой толщиной с мою руку. Меня Хранительница не так воспитала, знаешь ли.  
— Ага, — Бык подхватил Лавеллана под задницу и без особого труда оторвал от земли. — Кажется, нам срочно пора в постельку. Я даже пожертвую завтраком, так и быть. Не первая жертва, на которую я иду ради тебя, и, подозреваю, не последняя...  
— Но-но! — Танассан беззастенчиво обхватил его ногами за талию (причём сомкнуть захват у него не очень-то получилось — ширина могучей талии не позволяла). — Не вздумай втащить главного Инквизитора в его крепость таким манером, Бычище Чугунное!  
— Погоди: то есть, когда ты пьяный машешь шарфиком у меня меж рогов — это нормально, а вот когда...  
— Реноме! — строго погрозил наёмнику пальцем лопающийся от сдерживаемого смеха эльф. — Реноме — вот что в наше время нужно в первую очередь поддерживать такой крупной политической фигуре, как я!  
— Да, для поддержки всего остального есть ремень, — пробормотал Бык, не торопясь спускать обвившего его вьюнком Инквизитора наземь.  
— И чужие руки, не забывай!

 

Тогда ни до какой постели они, конечно, не дошли. Было бы воистину странно, если бы зловредная скотина Создатель упустил случай подгадить Инквизитору в подобном деле.  
У выхода с плаца их поймал порученец, по одним глазам которого ясно было, что случилось что-то крайне неприятное и требующее срочного внимания.

***  
— Так, всё! — решительно произнёс Лавеллан ровно неделю спустя, хватая Быка за руку и решительно заталкивая в кладовку. — Хватит этих извращений!  
Они только что вернулись из обидно бессмысленной поездки: информация оказалась ложной или ошибочной, и они только зря проделали путь туда и обратно. Причём всю обратную дорогу в Инквизиторе явственно бурлила нерастраченная энергия, норовя в случайной форме выплеснуться на кого придётся.  
Конечно, учитывая разницу в росте и массе, никуда бы он своего визави не затолкнул, не пожелай тот подыграть. Но кунари полностью поддерживал идею прекратить извращения. Большего извращения, чем воздержание при наличии глубоко заинтересованного партнёра он не знал.  
— Сядь, сядь, сядь! — нетерпеливо потребовал Лавеллан, пихая наёмника в живот; ростом он ему доходил аккурат до изгиба рёбер и потому начал уже слегка подпрыгивать.  
— Куда, интересно? — хмыкнул Бык, беззастенчиво лапая Инквизитора за спину и задницу и решая, то ли наклониться к нему ещё, то ли поднять поближе к себе. Эльфы, всё-таки, мелковаты, как ни крути.  
— Плевал я, — пропыхтел Танассан, с резким стуком прислоняя посох к стене; навершие зыбко засветилось белым. — Опусти свой окорок уже хоть куда-нибудь! Зачем ты только такой вымахал!  
— Специально, чтоб тебе не пристроиться было, конечно же, — Бык сел на посыпанный соломой ящик. Ящик натужно скрипнул, но выдержал.  
— Спасибо за нежную заботу! — Танассан порывисто схватил наёмника за рога, пользуясь тем что наконец-то достаёт, куснул за губу и бухнулся на колени перед здоровенной ременной пряжкой, которая показалась ещё больше по сравнению с его руками — когда он принялся деловито её расстёгивать.  
— Всё для тебя. Я вообще щедрый, не могу отказать другу, — скромно похвалился Бык.  
— Ага, я тебе это напомню, когда буду подписывать бумажку с зарплатой твоему отряду, — Танассан жарко подышал на легко читающиеся под натянувшейся тканью очертания члена и скомандовал. — Доставай своё имущество на досмотр, подозрительный путник!  
— Ну досматривай, — проявил хвалённую щедрость Бык, которому последнюю пару минут и впрямь было немного некомфортно в завязанных штанах.  
Лавеллан какое-то время молча пялился на предъявленное имущество, чуточку приоткрыв рот и розовея татуированными щеками. Глаза его алчно горели.  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво произнёс он наконец, сморгнув зачарованное оцепенение. — В следующий раз, когда нам понадобится пробить какую-нибудь крепостную стену или выбить ворота, будь так любезен, напомни, что у меня под рукой есть отличный таран. В жизни такого не досматривал, — и он незамедлительно исправил это упущение, по-хозяйски взявшись за гордо высящийся перед ним член. Пальцы не сомкнулись. — Твою мать! — выразительно протянул Лавеллан. — Я, конечно, понимал, что не влезет, но... твою мать. Он и впрямь с мою руку! И я не про запястье сейчас речь веду.  
— Похоже, наш Инквизитор не на шутку любит игрушки побольше, — Быку случалось видеть на лицах впервые раздевших его персон удивление, но никто ещё не щупал его достоинство так мечтательно и влюблённо.  
— Ваш Инквизитор окончательно чокнулся, — отрапортовал Лавеллан, аккуратно сдвигая крайнюю плоть. Наклонившись, он подышал на открывшуюся головку, лизнул и без перехода обхватил губами, почувствовав, как Бык крупно вздрогнул.  
Член у кунари был соразмерно большой, тёмный и весьма солидный на вид. Он немного загибался вправо, и ясно было, что осилить такое богатство целиком сумеет не всякая опытная профессионалка. Лавеллана, впрочем, это ничуть не смущало: он с явным удовольствием водил языком вверх и вниз, постепенно забирая член глубже в горло. Он не торопился, спокойно и размеренно дыша носом, так что складывалось впечатление, что Инквизитор уверенно нацелился с честью преодолеть возникшее перед ним затруднение.  
Одна его рука неспешно, в одном ритме с движениями языка, поддрачивала это затруднение, вторая вкрадчиво ползла вверх, лаская напряжённые мускулы на животе Быка. Тому оставалось только по возможности откинуться на стенку и наслаждаться, что он и проделал без малейших возражений. Жизнь вне Кун давно научила его ловить мимолётные жизненные радости, не задаваясь идиотскими вопросами.  
Жёсткие пальцы с коротко обрезанными ногтями лениво гуляли по его животу, очерчивая рельеф мышц, иногда чуть царапая. Лавеллан освоил уже половину полезной длины чужого члена и продолжал сосать с тихими мокрыми звуками крайней степени непристойности, лишь изредка прерываясь, чтобы сделать один-два полных вдоха ртом и пощекотать языком устье уретры. Дыхание его оставалось лёгким и поверхностным.  
Бык подцепил выбившиеся из-под повязки и свесившиеся на лицо Лавеллану волосы и отвёл их в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть полирующий его член яркий рот. Это зрелище отчётливо добавило ощущениям остроты, а когда Танассан принялся мягко массировать тяжелые яйца Быка, тот понял, что идея хоть сколько-то отложить оргазм теряет привлекательность с каждой секундой.  
— Твоё реноме переживёт мою сперму, размазанную по твоим ритуальным татуировкам? — хрипло спросил он. — Потому что если нет, советую завязывать. — По-своему, Бык был очень галантным любовником, просто большинство партнёров не могли оценить такую галантность по достоинству.  
Лавеллан не стал прерываться, чтобы ответить, но Бык всем телом почувствовал вибрацию в его горле — эльф хмыкнул.  
Глотал он так же, как делал всё остальное — последовательно и без паники, так что реноме не пострадало.  
— По правде, — сказал Бык, когда временная эйфория отступила. — Я впечатлён.  
— Правильное дыхание — залог всего, — поучительно откликнулся Инквизитор, вытирая рот. Ну, хотя бы по его голосу можно было довольно легко догадаться, чем он только что занимался.  
Он умостил подбородок на колено Быку и теперь хитро пялился на него из-под рыжих ресниц, облизываясь.  
— Значит так, — сказал он наконец. — Слушай мою команду, Бычище Чугунное. Хер заправить в штаны, пожрать ужин, помыться и через два часа быть в моей комнате для продолжения неформального общения.  
— Обожаю, когда ты командуешь, — с чувством произнёс Бык, не торопясь ничего никуда заправлять.

 

Естественно, через два часа он был в постели Инквизитора. И через день. И на следующей неделе.  
Общение — вещь затягивающая, особенно неформальное.

***  
Бык как-то слыхал мнение, будто долийцы не особенно стыдливые ребята. То есть, стрелой в глаз подглядывающему они засветить могут, но не из скромности, а сугубо от обиды или личной неприязни.  
Если слух был правдив, то Танассан оказался достойным сыном своего народа — это особенно было заметно сейчас, когда он непринуждённо раскинулся на кровати, широко раздвинув бёдра; блестящие от масла пальцы двигались, входя и выходя в ленивом неспешном темпе. Другой рукой он легко, дразняще касался своей шеи, сосков, живота, намеренно обходя вниманием полу-возбуждённый член.  
Танассан азартно улыбался, дыша глубоко и ровно. Его кожа горела теплом, приоткрытые губы были как спелая земляника.  
— Ну, мы же всегда знали, что не так-то просто будет оседлать быка, — промурлыкал он. В хриплом шёпоте распутной кошки ощущались острые иглы смеха. — Что это потребует изрядной подготовки, терпения... и времени.  
— Да ты, никак, издеваешься! — не выдержал Бык, резко придвигаясь и беря Танассана за ногу. Он третью неделю околачивался в инквизиторской спальне и давно успел понять, что его любовник без труда завязывается в произвольные фигуры в любом направлении, но ощущать, с какой лёгкостью он гнётся в твоих руках, насколько просто на самом деле прижать его щиколотку к простыне над головой — это всё ещё горячило кровь. Стоило подумать, какой простор это даёт в выборе поз...  
Лавеллан даже на миг с дыхания не сбился, только беззастенчиво обхватил второй ногой талию Быка — насколько хватило длины ноги — впечатав тому пятку в поясницу. В глазах Инквизитора плескалось крепко замешанное на вызове веселье.  
— Потише, Бычище! Если у тебя сейчас рука подломится, ваш Инквизитор станет очень нелепо выглядящей лепёшкой. Очень-очень плоской лепёшкой.  
— Ах, как же это перенесёт твоё реноме! — подхватил Бык, находя рукой его продолжающие неспешно двигаться пальцы и вдвигая к ним свой.  
Танассан замер и сбился с дыхания, широко распахнув глаза.  
Возможно, ему было больно или, по крайней мере, не совсем уютно, несмотря на обилие масла и долгую подготовку. Бык чувствовал тесно прижатые к нему чужие пальцы, тугое натяжение охватывающих их мышц. По крайней мере, сейчас он действительно проник туда, куда раньше не пускали — Лавеллан всегда с лёгкостью ласкал его руками и ртом, позволял трахать себя меж сомкнутых бёдер, однажды даже отдрочил ступнями (и это было потрясающе), но сохранял свою задницу неприступной, как Золотой Город: смотреть можно, трогать нельзя. Позволь Бык себе представить, каково было бы вогнать в этот шёлковый жар кое-что посущественнее пальца, он, верно, кончил бы прямо так.  
Танассан мимолётно облизнул губы и возобновил движение, ещё медленнее, чем прежде — вперёд и назад; только теперь палец Быка двигался вместе с его собственными. Вперёд — Танассан безмолвно выдохнул — назад с непристойным хлюпающим звуком; и снова вперёд...  
— Давай двумя, — произнёс Инквизитор, аккуратно вытаскивая из себя пальцы и поощрительно «пришпорил» любовника пяткой в поясницу.  
Бык не заставил себя упрашивать.  
— Всегда стремишься к новым горизонтам, — похвалил он.  
— Нет предела совершенству, — Танассан на миг прикусил губу, прижмурился и с сожалением продолжил. — А растяжимости моих мышц, увы, есть. Но терпение, надлежащая подготовка и время...  
Бык предупреждающе зарычал. Танассан засмеялся, но смех его на середине перешёл в короткий тихий стон. Он схватил Быка за руку, но не стал задавать ритм — просто держал.

 

— Меня учили, что понимание силы и слабости начинается с дыхания. Кто ты, чего ждать от тебя — ясно по тому, как ты дышишь, — Танассан деловито заполз на Быка, «потоптался» немного, уминая ладонями мускулистую грудь и живот, и улёгся.  
— И что ты можешь сказать обо мне по дыханию? — лениво поинтересовался кунари, опуская ладонь ему на лопатки.  
— Что ты очень силён, — Танассан опустил встрёпанную голову на грудь Быку, прижался ухом и прикрыл глаза, словно и впрямь прислушивался. — Могучий, выносливый, неудержимый в бою. Надёжный союзник. Ты дышишь как тот, кому я доверяю прикрывать спину.  
— Ну, в общем-то неудивительно, поскольку я и есть этот «тот», — хмыкнул Бык, осторожно пощипывая Лавеллана за кончик острого уха свободной от объятия рукой.  
— Ай-ай, ты путаешь причину и следствие!  
— Я бы с радостью прикрыл тебе не только спину, — наёмник по-хозяйски сграбастал Инквизитора и слегка притиснул к себе в шутливом намёке.  
Танассан, не открывая глаз, улыбнулся, как лиса, увидевшая незапертый курятник, и облизнулся:  
— Даже не сомневайся, прикроешь. В своё время. Когда я впервые узнал, как ты дышишь, когда возбуждён, мне показалось — вот я слышу того, кто будет для меня охуенным любовником. И знаешь что?  
Тут он всё-таки соизволил разлепить ресницы и с некоторым усилием приподнялся на разъезжающихся руках, чтобы взглянуть на лежащего Быка сверху вниз. Сдул упавшие на лицо волосы и острозубо ухмыльнулся:  
— Мне не показалось.  
— До чего ж ты болтлив! — Бык оставил последнее слово за собой, уронив Лавеллана на себя.

***  
— В этот знаменательный день — точнее, уже ночь — мы собрались здесь для торжественного введения в эксплуатацию... — Лавеллан потерял нить монолога, когда его взяли двумя руками за грудную клетку и бесцеремонно пересадили с измятого покрывала на бёдра Быку. — Эй-эй, что ещё за самовольная деятель... — в этот момент Бык пригнул его голову к себе, и Танассан нисколько не возражал против поцелуя. — Впрочем, оставим пафос, — решил он, отрываясь от чужого рта. — Итак, мы долго шли к этому дню, и после всего выматывающего ожидания я наконец-то покатаюсь на быке. Овации!  
Наёмник насмешливо сощурил единственный глаз и звонко шлёпнул Лавеллана по голому заду.  
— Овации так себе, но сойдёт, — решил Инквизитор и ткнул Быка кулаком в плечо.  
О том, чтобы усесться верхом в буквальном смысле, впрочем, скоро пришлось забыть — Бык был слишком широк, колени Лавеллана просто не доставали до постели.  
— Сядь! — нетерпеливо заёрзал Инквизитор. — Сядь-сядь-сядь!  
— Где-то я это уже слышал, — хмыкнул Бык. Кроватная спинка издала жалобный скрип, когда он опёрся на неё спиной.  
Лавеллан крепко схватил его за рога и приподнялся, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ступни он упёр в постель, скомкав простыню сжатыми пальцами.  
— И вот сейчас, — неожиданно серьёзно возвестил Инквизитор, для разнообразия глядя Быку в лицо без необходимости задирать голову. — Я должен спросить, нет ли у тебя, часом, проблем с самоконтролем во время секса? Тебя связать не надо, или ещё что? Если ты не вовремя взбрыкнёшь, вам придётся искать себе нового Инквизитора. Потому что этот треснет по шву. И если ты думаешь, что я среди ночи поползу искать помощи лекаря... неа, моё реноме этого точно не переживёт. А какая нелепая будет смерть! Все животики со смеху понадрывают.  
— Даже не знаю, — Бык ухмыльнулся. — Попробуй отдавать чёткие команды, у тебя же это отлично получается. Я им подчинюсь... скорее всего.  
— Тогда, — Танассан отпустил его рога и склонился ниже, сгибаясь, чтобы приласкать свои любимые шрамы на серой коже кунари. — Слушай мою команду: я... хочу... — он лизнул один из шрамов, — чтобы ты... не двигался... вообще, — зубасто улыбнулся, глядя снизу вверх. — Потому что я собираюсь сделать всё сам и не хочу, чтобы мне портили... как антиванцы это называют?.. а, родео!  
— Дерзай, — подбодрил Бык.  
Танассан подарил ему ещё одну жутковатую ласковую улыбку, прикусил верхний шрам на груди и длинным движением потёрся о партнёра. После чего отстранился и слез с него. Медленно скользнул пальцами в практически опустошенную банку с маслом...  
— Да ты, никак, шутишь надо мной, — произнёс Бык. Спинка кровати вторила ему надсадным кряканьем.  
— Я серьёзен как никогда, — откликнулся Лавеллан. Он свернулся в странную и невероятно соблазнительную позу, оставляющую поразительно мало простора воображению, и с присущей ему вдумчивостью трахал себя пальцами. — Нееееет, я сказал тебе не шевелиться, вот и сиди!  
— Ты допрыгаешься.  
— Надеюсь на это. Ну а не допрыгаюсь — так хоть согреюсь.  
— Если у меня лопнут яйца, это будет считаться ударом по твоему реноме? — Бык даже не пытался оторвать взгляд от влажно блестящих пальцев, движущихся и поворачивающихся, едва ли не завороженный открывшимся зрелищем.  
— Ещё каким! Ниже пояса!  
Наконец Танассан счёл подготовку — или издевательство — достаточной, вновь забрался на колени Быку, и с комично торжественной миной направил в себя его истосковавшийся по вниманию член. Впрочем, долго выдерживать вид губернатора, присутствующего на официальном чествовании победителя конкурса на самую крупную репу в округе, у Инквизитора не получилось. Всё-таки никакие пальцы, даже здоровенные серые пальцы кунари, не могли в полной мере передать ощущения, которым сопровождается проникновение внутрь члена таких размеров.  
— Я говорил, что он огромный? — выдохнул Лавеллан, бегло облизывая губы. — Что он с мою руку? Да я, во имя Творцов, даже не понимал, насколько огромный! Знаешь, что?  
— Что? — послушно уточнил Бык, как раз борющийся с морем ощущений и побуждений, среди которых главенствовало простительно-острое побуждение дёрнуть любовника на себя и засадить ему до корня, невзирая ни на какие неизбежные обоюдные риски. Мысли о будущем, в том числе о прямых последствиях действий вообще стремительно утрачивали всякое значение. Настоящее сконцентрировалось там, где член охватывало тесное скользкое тепло.  
— Я бы никогда не простил себе, если бы не сделал этого, — слегка срывающимся голосом возвестил Лавеллан и, сжав зубы, начал медленно опускаться.  
Бык зарычал и стиснул в кулаках многострадальные простыни. Послышался громкий треск разрываемой ткани.  
— ...по шву... — сорвалось с ярко алеющих губ Инквизитора. — Я говорил!  
Бык сдавленно хохотнул, сам не особенно расслышав себя — кровь застучала в ушах.  
Раньше он считал, что Танассан чересчур осторожничает (хотя, возможно, тому просто нравилось идти медленным путём), и они давно могли бы перейти к такой сексуальной практике, но теперь у него не было уверенности, что Лавеллан не переоценивает свои силы. Тот, кажется, покушался на всю длину, что едва ли было разумно в их ситуации — по крайней мере, в первый раз.  
Танассан дышал поверхностно и ровно, но непривычно раскраснелся, то и дело зажмуривался и принимался мотать головой, словно что-то в нём сопротивлялось неторопливости его собственных движений, требуя более активных действий. Румянец залил татуированное лицо и шею до ключиц, и ясно было, что это не предел. Теоретически, должно было выглядеть забавно, но на самом деле Лавеллан был удивительно хорош сейчас.  
В каком-то смысле, Бык оказался прав — Инквизитор отлично выглядел в бою, в кабаке и на острие атаки, но лучше всего смотрелся всё-таки на его члене — вот так, с липнущими к вспотевшему лбу волосами и тёмными от поцелуев губами, с затуманенным взглядом чёрных от расширенных зрачков глаз.  
Между тем, Танассан приноровился, нашёл приемлемый угол и явно вошёл в удобный ритм. Он даже глаза успокоенно закрыл, сосредотачиваясь, и поэтому для него стало сюрпризом внезапное прикосновение к груди. Он взглянул на Быка и, вероятно, хотел спросить что-то, но в этот момент тот провёл шершавой подушечкой большого пальца по напряжённому левому соску Танассана.  
Инквизитор беззвучно ахнул, замер на середине движения и вцепился руками в плечо и руку Быка. Тот длинно выдохнул: пару секунд назад ему казалось, что Лавеллан растянут настолько, насколько вообще возможно, и трудно было представить, что он, оказывается, способен вот так сжаться — более болезненное, чем приятное переживание, но оно было недолгим и помогло слегка охолонуть, избежав неподобающе торопливого финала.  
Пальцы Быка обвели маленький розовый сосок по контуру, легонько ущипнули с аккуратностью, которую на первый взгляд в них проблематично было бы предположить, потёрли и чуть сжали. Лавеллан вздрогнул и сглотнул. Веснушки на его покрасневшей груди выделялись удивительно чётко.  
— Я же сказал... сказал не шевелиться...  
— Сказал, ага. Но я не обещал подчиняться, помнишь? «Скорее всего» — вот что сказал я.  
— Маааать твою, Бык... Потрогаешь ещё что-нибудь — я кончу, и это будет бесславно!  
Бык напряг мышцы бёдер, не столько двигаясь, сколько намекая, что может:  
— А ты собрался гарцевать на мне до утра?  
— Или сколько смогу, — Лавеллан уже восстановил дыхание. — Только попробуй испортить мне мечту долгих зимних ночей, Бычище Чугунное!  
— Как я могу?!  
— Да уж никак не можешь! Я буду за тобой гнаться хоть до Чёрного Города и надеру тебе твою чугунную жопу!  
— Ужасно заманчивое предложение, но я откажусь, — кунари обхватил Лавеллана за бока, придерживая, но не направляя: в его хватке не было настойчивости. — Давай, погарцуй ещё.

***  
— Инквизитор у себя? — осведомилась Лелиана у выходящего из спальни Лавеллана наёмника. Ночь медленно клонилась к рассвету, и все знали, что в такое время Инквизитора уже вполне можно застать если не в разгаре полезной деятельности, то по крайней мере бодрым и готовым заняться делами. — Я принесла кое-какую информацию, думаю, ему не помешало бы...  
— Нет. Пусть отдыхает, — солидно оборвал её Бык. Вид у него был задумчивый и отчего-то довольный.  
Глаза Лелианы понимающе расширились. Она машинально окинула взглядом массивную фигуру кунари, будто спрашивая: «но каким образом?!»  
— Он хоть жив? — произнесла она вслух.  
Бык усмехнулся как-то непривычно мягко:  
— Что ему сделается... Спит. Будить не советую.

 

В то утро Инквизитор впервые проспал почти до полудня. Впрочем, заболевшим он не выглядел, так что — кому какое дело? Каждый имеет право иногда отдохнуть.


End file.
